superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Animaniacs: We're No Pigeons/Whistle Stop Mindy/Katie Ka-Boom: The Broken Date Credits (1994)
"We're No Pigeons" Written by Deanna Oliver Directed by Alfred Gimeno "Whistle Stop Mindy" Written by Tom Minton Directed by Greg Reyna "The Broken Date" Written by Nicholas Hollander Directed by Gary Hartle Senior Producer Tom Ruegger Producer Rich Arons Theme by Richard Stone Music by Richard Stone Steve Bernstein Additional Music by Julie Bernstein Carl Johnson Musician Bryan Pezzone - Piano Casting & Voice Direction Andrea Romano Starring the Voices of Maurice LaMarche as Squit John Mariano as Bobby Chick Vennera as Pesto Gabriel Luque as Pipsqueak Nancy Cartwright as Mindy Frank Welker as Buttons Tress MacNeille as Mom Jess Harnell as Wakko Rob Paulsen as Yakko Laura Mooney as Katie Mary Gross as Katie's Mom Justin Garms as Tinker Eric Balfour as Jared Gail Matthius as Singer Tom Bodett as Announcer Supervising Story Editors Tom Ruegger Paul Rugg Sherri Stoner Story Editors Peter Hastings Tom Minton Series Writers Peter Hastings Nicholas Hollander John P. McCann Tom Minton Deanna Oliver Randy Rogel Tom Ruegger Paul Rugg M.D. Sweeney Series Directors Rich Arons Barry Caldwell Michael Gerard Alfred Gimeno Bob Kline Jenny Lerew Jon McClenahan Rusty Mills Audu Paden Greg Reyna Lenord Robinson Title Cards Rusty Mills Orchestration Julie Bernstein Main Title Lyrics: Tom Ruegger Music: Richard Stone Direction: Rich Arons Animation: Tokyo Movie Shinsha Co., Ltd. Storyboards Christopher Dent Carolyn Gair Garrett Ho Brian Mitchell Chris Otsuki Audu Paden Ryan Roberts Al Zegler Slugging Gary Hartle Bill Knoll Jenny Lerew Audu Paden Greg Reyna Model Design Bob Doucette David Fulp Julienne Gimeno David Kuhn Eric Mahady Mark Zoeller Sheet Timing Richard Collado Jeff Hall Norm McCabe Donna Mouliot Tom Ray B.G. Paint Richard Daskas Ann Guenther Jeff Richards Brian Sebern Kathryn Yelsa B.G. Key Design John Dymer Frank Frezzo Stephen Lewis Alex McCrae Dan McHugh Layout Supervisor David West B.G. Layout Nick DuBois Ed Haney Marty Strudler Thomas Warkentin David West Character Layout Mark Christiansen Brian Mitchell Noah Miller Phillip Mosness Patricia Wong Ink & Paint Supervisor Bunny Munns Color Key Richard Daskas Robin Kane Bunny Munns Chris Naylor Linda Redondo Mark Up Jean DuBois Lisa Leonardo Valerie Walker B.G. Color Key Carolyn Guske Painter Eric Nordberg Retake Coordinator Howard Schwartz Animation Checking Jan Browning Brenda Brummet Jennifer Damiani Bunty Dranko Karl Jacobs Howard Schwartz Production Coordinator Ken Fredrich Copying & Shipping Carlton Batten Ann Durand Digital Production Alan G. Brown for Animated F/X, Inc. Production Administrator Alyson Brown Post Production Supervisor Joe Sandusky Supervising Film Editor Joe Gall ADR Coordinator Kelly Ann Foley Film Editors Al Breitenbach Kelly Ann Foley Theresa Gilroy-Nielsen Sound Reading Bradley Carow Steve Siracusa Denise Whitfield Re-Recording Mixers Thomas J. Maydeck, C.A.S. Russell Brower Pat Rodman, 2nd Engineer Dialogue Editors Mark Keatts Aaron L. King Mick Brooling Andrew L. King Bob Lacivita Music Editor Tom Lavin for Triad Music Sound Effects Russell Brower Robert Hargreaves Matt Thorne ADR Recording Harry Andronis Mark Keatts Voice Recording Studio Alpha Studios Harry Andronis, Engineer Gregory Cathcart, 2nd Engineer Laboratory Services CFI Sound Services Provided by Monterey Post Productions Post Production Facilities The Post Group Monterey Post Production Videotape Supervision Jay Weinman Scott Williams Amblin Story Consultant Douglas Wood Assistant to Producer Kathryn Page Richard Freeman Well of Bitterness Kathryn Page Mix Coordinator Richard Freeman Recording Administrator Leslie Lamers Mix Coordinator Richard Freeman Voice Over Asst. Erin Keller Production Assistants Bill Devine Mark Howard Geno DuBois John Morris Dustin Foster Bobbie Page Paul Trandahl Animation Services Akom Productions Co. President: Nelson Shin Supervisor: Dev Ramsaran Freelance Animators Ltd. Producers: John Ewing, Barry Pearce Production Manager Barbara J. Gerard Production Supervision Ken Duer Barbara Simon Dierks Liza Ann Warren Production Management Tim Sarnoff Executive in Charge of Production Jean MacCurdy Executive Producer Steven Spielberg ©1994 Warner Bros. A Time Warner Entertainment Company Amblin Entertainment Warner Bros. Television Distribution Warner Bros. Pictures Category:Warner Bros. Television Distribution Category:Cartoon Network Category:End Credits Category:Amblin Entertainment